Each valve of an internal combustion engine includes a valve stem that reciprocates upwardly and downwardly to open and close a cylinder by ignition of gasoline within the cylinder thereby allowing for the escape of combustion gases, as exhaust gas, from each cylinder, and providing mechanical energy for movement of a vehicle. Each internal combustion engine valve includes a rubber seal disposed around an upper portion of the valve stem to prevent engine oil from leaking into the engine cylinders. It is not uncommon for these rubber seals to deteriorate with age and/or other engine malfunctions so that the seals need replacement during the life of the internal combustion engine. The construction of common internal combustion engines is such that a valve spring is disposed to surround each of these valve seals, and the valve spring is held in position by a valve spring retainer assembly held in position by a pair of valve keeper halves. In order to remove the valve seals, an upper portion of the valve spring must be compressed downwardly to allow the valve spring retainer assembly to move downwardly thereby freeing the valve keeper halves for removal. After removal of the valve keeper halves, the valve spring and valve spring retainer assembly are removed easily and the valve seals can be manually pulled off of the valve stem and replaced. The valve spring and valve spring retainer assembly then are repositioned, while the valve spring remains compressed; the valve keeper halves then are repositioned and the valve spring and valve spring retainer assembly are allowed to expand upwardly to their original positions held in place by the valve keeper halves.
Various tools have been used for the purpose of compressing valve springs of an internal combustion engine for the purpose of removing valve seals, valve retainer assemblies and/or valve keeper halves. Examples of suitable tools for this purpose are found in this inventor's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,528 and Des. 222,331. One of the problems associated with this inventor's prior valve spring compressing tools is that it is sometimes very difficult to compress the valve springs by hand, and that the tool must be manipulated in a very small workspace. The tool of the present invention obviates the difficulties associated with prior valve spring compression tools and satisfies a long felt need in the art.